When Dreams Come True
by Afael Ishtar
Summary: Allen did not know how he had ended up in this situation. Nevertheless he couldn't deny that he was enjoying it. Yullen.


**Okay, I just felt like writing this, there's no much of a point in there just... well sex. With a little bit of an explanation, but hey, is there a better way of starting with knew things? (Meaning this is my first _DGM_ fic, not first attempt of writing something.) Well, probably is, but I didn't use it.**

**Takes place after the whole war is over, Earl is defeated, everybody's gone to their own ways and so on. Kanda and Allen had somehow ended up living in the same house and one day, Allen finds himself in a situation he hadn't believed he would ever be. And he can't say he doesn't like it.**

**Warnings: Sex, yaoi, some cursing (though not much, which is odd) and... maybe weird choices with words and that kind of an stuff, since I'm not native english speaker.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. Which is probably a good thing.**

When Dreams Come True

God, he _did not_ know how he had ended up in this situation.

And what came to the _position_ he was currently being held, he had only a little more knowledge – it had happened somewhere after the point when shouting had changed to fighting. Which wasn't abnormal at all.

_This_ was. In a horrible, twisted and utterly _tempting_ way. In a way he couldn't tell if he was only dreaming like he often did these days.

Though he couldn't deny that he had – secretly and with shame – wished, hoped and eventually even _waited_ this to happen.

It wasn't as if it had come abruptly. No, everything had actually begun to move rather gradually. First it had been nothing, just a simple coincidence, which had led two former comrades to live in a same house only for the sake of practicality. However, slowly things had started to stir, points and opinions had altered and he had found himself kind of liking the way things were. Not that he had even thought about admitting anything else – there _hadn't been_ anything to admit, or so he had believed.

Then the dreams had come.

Oh dear Lord, had he been confused. Confused and utterly ashamed. So far that Kanda had noticed it and made a statement about the matter – which meant the older one had snapped at him for acting so weird for nothing, demanding the reason. He hadn't been able to answer coherently to the samurai, so, face on fire and stuttering hastily apologies, he had escaped from the scene.

Following night there had been another dream he'd woken up sweating, panting and helplessly flushed.

For some time it had seemed like Kanda had pushed the whole event from his mind. He had learned to keep his composure around the raven haired Japanese even when some of those totally unreasonable thoughts had been able to sneak into his consciousness. He had really thanked his poker face.

Then, bit by bit, he had noticed those careful glances Kanda gave him every once in a while. He had gone rigid – though only from inside, while his outer appearance had stayed as normal as he just had been capable of keeping it. Still, his former co-worker, current flatmate, had kept observing him.

But not in a million years he would've thought that the reason for it was _this_.

How had _Kanda_ ended up finding _him_ preferable?

Cause that was the only goddamn explanation Allen could come up with while being pinned against the wall by the said Japanese man. Oh, and don't forget the lips that were crushing against his owns in a hectic, thirsty, _needy_ way, or the hands that were wondering up and down his sides, yanking his clothes.

And _God_, he realised, did that feel good.

Somehow, in some point of their somewhat stable life, they had fallen for each others. But no, he didn't know when it had really happened. Maybe those feelings had _always_ been there, behind every hateful glance and bitter word they had exchanged, or maybe everything had developed little by little, sneaking closer behind their backs when they hadn't been looking.

Though, none of that mattered right now as Allen's bottom lip was bitten, his mouth was forced open and Kanda's tongue slipped in. Overly sensitive feeling crushed through him when that warm muscle rubbed against his palate, exploring insides of his cavern. Soft moan rose feebly from his throat, getting muffled by those mildly lemon-tasted lips.

And then Kanda pulled away, just lightly, enough for them to look each others, to take a couple of hastily breaths.

"K-Kanda…", he muttered being unable to help the shakiness of his voice.

Unreadable expression flicked across the Japanese's face making Allen fear for a moment that he would leave and disappear from his life. In the end those cobalt eyes just stared at him, before he was thrown into another heated kiss.

Recovered from the first shock, Allen gained the control of his body in the instant he understand that Kanda wasn't going to stop. Without second moment of hesitating he pulled his arms free from the others grasp and wrapped them around the samurai's firm shoulder, pushing closer to the warm body pinning him to the wall.

All those dreams had somehow come reality.

And _dear God_, if he wasn't going to take the opportunity.

Shivers running up and down his body, Allen reached up to yank Kanda's hair free from the ponytail. Black locks poured down, smoothly grazing his fingers, feeling like silk on the skin.

Just like in his fantasies.

Lips vanished from his mouth only to appear almost instantly to his neck. Gasping he bent his head back and the Japanese didn't let the change to get away. Soft, agonizingly soft kisses were planted on the pale skin of his throat, slowly making their way up to his earlobe. Almost tenderly Kanda started sucking, biting gently, sinking his teeth to the flesh and Allen couldn't hold back breathless moans that escaped through his parted lips.

Light blow of air tickled in his ear, making him shudder as the wondering hands of the swordsman sneaked under his shirt and found their way to a pair of hardened nipples.

"A-aah…"

He tugged the simple sleeveless polo Kanda was wearing, too concentrated on the feeling of those skilful hands and precise tongue to do anything about the disturbing peace of cloth.

"Ngh…"

Kanda pressed harder against him, brought his knee up to Allen's crotch, making him moan unintentionally. He couldn't focus, not when his arousal was being massaged like that, not when those teeth sunk to his collarbone, not when he was pulled to that intense embrace. Everything was just stars and heat and pleasure and all he could do was moan, desperately wishing for more.

Dear_ Lord_, this wasn't _enough_.

"Ha-ahh… ngh… Kan-da…"

And then those lips were hovering right next to his ear, blowing hot air in a rapid breaths. "Feeling good, Moyashi?" More pressure added to his groin.

"A-ah… Y-yes…", he whimpered. "God, K-Kanda… Nghh… P-please…"

"Hn? What is it?" Smugness was as easy to hear as the smirk that tugged Japanese's lips, and somehow it send shivers down Allen's spine, making him feel even more aroused.

He crocked his eyes open, sliding his gaze to right until stormy grey met black. Eye contact locked but not in a fiery manner as it normally did – no, there was only lust and need and desire in their glances, burning _want_ to touch, to kiss and to feel.

"Hurry up", he whispered hoarsely.

Kanda raised an eyebrow almost in mocking way. Though, just almost, cause it actually ended up being rather seducing expression – at least in Allen's mind. "What? Hurry up? You aren't liking this?"

Annoyance flashed through his head when the samurai just stood there. Stood! He wanted, _needed_ more, goddamnit! "Stop playing", he hissed, grabbing on to Kanda's hair and pulling him closer, near enough to lightly touch older one's lips. "And get serious if your going to do that at all."

Then his body jolted once again in the pleasure, soft cry rising up from his throat. The Japanese drew him into another sloppy kiss, while rubbing his throbbing member with more force. Allen sunk his fingers to those silky black locks, carving for more. God, nothing he'd ever experienced had been this good. Absolutely nothing.

"Aah… ngh… K-Kanda… mmh… more." His mumbles were abrupt, interrupted by moans and whimpers, but he really didn't care. Heck, the whole world could go straight to the hell and he wouldn't care, if it just meant he could feel that hand pressing against his crotch.

"Fuck, you're a whore."

Then he was lifted. Startled by the sudden movement Allen clung onto Kanda's shoulders, wrapped his legs around other's waist and opened his eyes in a surprise, when pair of hands grabbed a firmly hold of his thighs. Amused – and admittedly lustful – eyes stared back at him as the Japanese smirked.

"Just how fucking long have you wanted this?"

Pressing his body tighter against the samurai, feeling the older male's hardness poking his groin in a very satisfying manner as they stumbled along the hallway, Allen leaned forward to plant a kiss to his neck. "_Way_ too long."

One of those hands that were partly holding him up, made its way to his chest and started rapidly unbuttoning his shirt. The cloth slid past his shoulders and dropped down to the floor even before Kanda forced his bedroom door open and laid him on the bed.

It didn't took much longer to get the Japanese's own shirt come off.

Allen paused to take in the sight of the swordsman's muscular upper body, making the older one grin when he placed his hand on his chest. Black tresses slid down to mattress, covering the flushed face from the room, as Kanda attacked the soft skin of his neck, murmuring words that were barely audible.

"Liking what you see?"

"Aa-ahh… Yes… Ngh…"

That hot, wet mouth drifted lower, forcing gasps and moans out of him, somehow finding every weak point that existed in his body, caressing and marking him with an impulsive patience he himself couldn't reach. How Kanda managed, he had no idea. Though, he really didn't even try to concentrate on that matter, since burning hot butterfly kisses on his stomach were far more important right now.

"Ha-aah… ha-ngh… K-Kanda…"

Then he was undoing his trousers, dragging them down too goddamn slow, each and every one of the fabrics movement rubbing against his pulsing erection and, _oh God,_ did that feel unbearable. Ready to cry in agony, Allen raised his hips, just wanting to _get rid off _those too tight pants.

"A-a-aahh… nghh… God, please… Kan-da…"

Apparently God – or rather Kanda – decided that his begging was miserable enough, and with one quick pull the Japanese yanked his last clothes of off him, exposing his heated skin to the cool air. Shivering lightly he let out a low moan, which very soon changed to loud gasping as warm, sloppy tongue brushed against his shaft.

"Ga-a-aahhh… Ngh!"

For a moment all he could see was blinding whiteness, dyed with explosions of black and blue and purple. His back was arching, hands grasping to sheets and mouth hanging open for a painfully impossible attempt to get enough oxygen. Even when his vision returned to his widened eyes, all he really could comprehend was the heat that encircled his aroused member.

That hot, wet and dear Lord _sucking_ heat.

Allen inhaled sharply, shut his eyes for a brief moment trying to make his mouth form something _else_ than just meaningless moans. Only, he couldn't do anything about the unsuspected trembling as Kanda ran his tongue over the tip of his cock, licking, sucking, swallowing him almost completely. He let out a groan and lifted his hips, trying to get more in, trying to increase the pleasure, trying to _feel_ more.

"Ah-ah-aahh… Mmmngh… _Goo-odhh_… _Pl-please_…"

Teeth creased gently the all too sensitive flesh, causing almost agonizing feeling to rush through Allen's body. He moaned loudly, finding somewhere power to move his hand to Kanda's head and involuntarily tug him, when that capable tongue added more pressure to the rubbing.

"Aah-ah… ngh…"

His member was pulsing, _he_ was pulsing. And strongly, way too strongly, if the Japanese intended to keep this going on much more longer. Waves of pleasure rocked inside of him, his breathing became overly frantic and all of the heat seemed to be gathering to the bottom of his stomach.

"K-Ka-Kanda… ah-nghh… s-stop… a-haa… I-I cant… ngh!" He tightened his hold of the black tresses, yanking slightly. The older one just kept bobbing his head up and down. "_Please!_ Kan- ngh! –da, not… ah-haa… y-yet. Mmngh! S-stop, p-please…"

Allen shut his eyes, tensing entirely, and just as he couldn't hold on anymore Kanda pulled away, leaving him writhing and panting in loss. Though, his silent whimpers were drowned away by somewhat rough kiss. Not that he minded.

"Hn, wasn't that good enough?" Dark eyes were teasing as the older one drew back a little, only barely leaving his lips.

"Yes… No. Yes! Gaah! Don't ask that hard questions… My head feels dizzy." He was mumbling – pretty stupid things, too – and he was well aware of it, but was simply too aroused to care. All he wanted to do right now was to feel Kanda.

Inside of him. Right. Now.

Pulling the samurai closer so their lips brushed against others, he whimpered when he felt hands slid up from his navel, tracing their way slowly to his sides. Fluttering his eyes half open and licking softly those citrus tasting lips, he squirmed to get a bit up.

"Please, Kanda… Take me. Take me _now_." Allen didn't mind sounding like a whore anymore, not really. What did it matter anyway, since Kanda had already heard him moaning his name, pleading for more.

And if he could tell by the swordsman face, it actually turned him on even more.

"You want to be taken, moyashi?" Kanda's voice was hoarse as he pulled him up, once again caressing his neck.

Shivers running through him, Allen tilted his head back to give more room for the Japanese. "Yes… Please…" His word were only a whisper.

"Then you need to do me a favour."

Before he could even answer a hand was settled on his head and with a firm grip Kanda pushed him down, until he was bowing on his knees in front of the man. It was pretty obvious what he wanted, even in his fuzzy mind. Or maybe, _particularly_ in his fuzzy mind.

Anyway, he didn't hesitate to brush his lips against the other's shaft, gracing hot skin briefly. Albeit he hadn't done this for a long time, Allen was fairly sure about his actions. And he was proved right as the Japanese released a satisfied gasp, tightening his grip on his hair.

"C-coat it… with your… ahhh…" Kanda's disjointed voice sent shudders down his spine and made his blood rush with more speed through his veins, all of it gathering to the same place in his body. Sliding his tongue slowly on the older one's length, he obeyed his unfinished order thoroughly and was rewarded with quiet hisses followed by gently tugging. He actually got a light moan out of the samurai when he swallowed him completely.

"Fuck… That's enough."

Pulled up by his hair Allen returned to his previous sitting position before Kanda, looking at the man who was now somewhat flushed. It seemed that he really hadn't lost what little skills he had. Not that he would mind having the pulsing organ between his lips again, giving an oral never had been difficult to him and those sound the other had made…

He would like to hear them again. Sometime soon…

Snapping out of his thoughts as three fingers were placed on his lips, Allen focused his vision and found a small smirk plastered on Kanda's face.

"Am I really that bad, since your daydreaming _now_?"

"Oh… It's nothing, just thinking", he answered casually starting to lick the fingers with some sloppiness. You could honestly drown to those cobalt orbs. How many times he had been staring at the Japanese without realising it?

"What?"

He smiled faintly. "You."

Kanda raised an eyebrow while pressing him back to the mattress. "Is that supposed to be seductive?"

"I don't know", Allen mumbled feeling a sudden strike of dizziness as the swordsman graced shortly his throbbing member. "Aahh… Then… is it?" His eyes dropped shut almost entirely, head bending backwards a little.

"Pleasing at most", Kanda stated nipping at his earlobe before moving lower. Softly sucking his skin in a manner that he found somewhat reassuring, when his legs were spread apart. Inhaling swiftly as the first finger was placed on his entrance, Allen tensed unintentionally.

"Relax."

He got into another kiss, parting his lips for Kanda, letting him explore insides of his mouth while the finger pushed firmly in. He flinched but it really wasn't that bad, only rather… odd. For a moment the older male kept it like that, stretching him carefully. Then the second one was added and this time he couldn't stop himself from whimpering – nor biting his bottom lip as the Japanese started scissoring his fingers.

More kisses – this time to his throat – and the third finger.

"Ngh!"

Clenching the sheets eyes closed and panting sharply, Allen forced his lower body to relax at least to some point. Kanda kept impaling him steadily, stretching his muscles with every movement of his fingers and slowly the resistance lessened. It still hurt, though only very little – actually so little that the though of having the samurai's fingers in him overcame it.

He was about to tell Kanda to stop, when a sudden change of angle turned the world to chaos. It was like an electroshock running through him, making him moan out loud and lasting way too little. Eyes wide and lungs gasping for air he thrusted against the older one's hand, yearning to feel the sensation again, but was left dissatisfied as Kanda drew his finger out of him.

"Don't worry, you'll get something much more… fulfilling in you." It was impossible not to hear the smirk in the Japanese's voice as he spoke to Allen's ear, positioning himself between his sprawled legs.

He closed his eyes and clenched his hands to fists, waiting for the other to move, waiting for the pain he knew would come. For a second nothing happened and he could tell that Kanda was watching him, observing him as he bit his lip, breathed anxiously and trembled slightly under the samurai's body.

"Nervous?"

"Of course I am! I've never done this- !"

Kanda thrusted in. And _bloody hell_ it hurt.

He snapped up from the bed, arched his back and screamed. It was a short, pained and discordant shout, practically ripped out from his throat and he hated it. In the instant he get his voice back to control, Allen shut his mouth and turned his head to the side, wishing he wouldn't have to look up.

He didn't, since Kanda bent down brushing gently his bangs off from his face. Lips were pressed on his cheek shortly before the Japanese spoke. And he couldn't have been more stunned by what he said.

"Fuck, you sound good."

Allen didn't have time to think as Kanda started moving – slowly pulling out and ten thrusting back in with just a little more force, peace remaining almost too even. He swallowed with difficult, suppressing just barely a moan from escaping, and tried to relax. It appeared to be easier than he had suspected and after a moment of adjusting it didn't feel that bad anymore. He inhaled shakily and found himself unable to stop another moan from leaving his lips.

"Ngh… A-ahh…"

"You're okay?" Somehow hearing Kanda's voice like that, when it was concerned even while being dragged and without a doubt lustful, made him want to just let him fuck him senseless.

"Y-yes…" He whimpered softly. "Go on."

His hips were grabbed solidly and lifted up a little as the samurai sped up. Pain increased making him cry out softly, though it was soon forgotten as Kanda's hand surrounded his member and started stroking it in time with thrusts. Tightening his grip on the sheets Allen tried to focus on the pleasure that was still burning in him despite the torment.

And then without a warning ecstasy shot through him.

"A-aaahh!"

He bent backwards stretching his neck as far as he could. Panting hard and seeing stars he was only able to lie there, moaning and gasping when the sensation repeated itself over and over again. Feebly he could feel Kanda's movement growing more rapid and harsh as the man buried himself in him repeatedly.

Pain retreated to background and Allen let it gladly go, not anymore capable of concentrating on anything else except the pleasure welling up inside of him promptly. His groans became louder until he partly screamed, completely drowning into Kanda's movements inside of him, loving the way he was penetrated so heatedly.

"Ah-ha-aah! G-odhh! K-Ka-n-da… Ah! I-I c-ca… A-nngh!"

He just couldn't take it anymore. His skin was on fire, burning hot liquid gathering to the pitch of his stomach and his member pulsing almost painfully in the samurai's grip. He shut his eyes not even trying to stop the abrupt cry of bliss as the tension released and he was thrown into moments of ignorance, filled with pleasure and satisfaction.

Barely aware of the fact that Kanda came inside of him and collapsed down to the mattress, Allen lied there staring blindly at the ceiling. Slowly the somewhat hazy feeling cleared and his senses started informing that the material under him was actually a very rough bed, not a cloud.

"Fuck… That felt good."

He blinked rather stupidly. "Uh-hmm."

Moment of silence, one that he didn't find a need to fill, and then there was a hand brushing his hair. Moving his gaze to the side, Allen stayed still and just looked at Kanda. He felt sore.

"Regrets?"

Question took him by surprise, he really hadn't expected anything like that from the Japanese. It didn't fit very well in the picture he gave off. Guess he hadn't learned everything yet.

"Is there a reason to have?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "I don't see any, if your not going to dump me off now. Or freak out."

"I don't freak out that easily."

Once again silence. This time those fingers trailed their way down to his scar. Gently. He hadn't believed that Kanda could even be gently, far less that he'd _want to_ be.

"Then how about a second round?"

No, he didn't know he had ended up in this situation.

**Then, review please? Cause I _need_ them, badly.**


End file.
